The Demigod & the Magician
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Will he ask her out? Will she even say yes?-Dedicated to my friend- ice-destiny, for being a fanwarrior at heart and a great friend! Enjoy!


**Hm... This is Dedicated to my FanFiction Friend: ice-destiny, for being a fanwarrior at heart!**

**Hope ya enjoy it!**

**I Don't own The Kane Chronicles & the Heroes of Olympus. If I did, one of my top pairings wouldn't fall into hell. Literally**

* * *

Sadie walked down the halls of her school. She was thinking about a certain boy, A certain Latino Santa Elf looking boy.

There was a dance this Friday Night and nobody asked her out. Only a few students were left. and Sadie was one of them.

" Will he even ask me out?" Sadie kicked the trash can. Not strong enough to throw it off balance, but it still made a sound.

" Of course he won't Sadie. He has other things to do" She told herself as she walks out of the building.

* * *

Leo Valdez was sitting on top of a pine tree, his feet dangling on the edge. Thinking about a certain girl, a sarcastic British/American girl.

He sighed. " Leo Valdez, I believe your stupid."

" Just ask her out!" He told himself.

" Maybe she might decline."

" Maybe she might say yes."

"Or Maybe..." A feminine voice called out below " Leo Valdez should just get the guts to ask her out"

Leo looked down to see Piper. She has her hands on her side and has an impatient face on. Leo raised an eyebrow.

" Hey, Beauty Queen. Need anything?"He asked. Giving her that cheeky smile. Piper face palmed.

" ASK. HER. OUT. NOW, Valdez. " Piper told him. Leo's face paled.

" But...uhm...ah..." Leo stuttered. His heart beats faster just about thinking about her. Her Caramel hair, her blue eyes, how she acts, how she smiles, her personality. Leo didn't even realizes that his face was as red as a tomato.

" Knew it." Piper smirked in Victory. Leo sighed.

" Fine, Beauty queen. I'll do it" he said.

" Yes! and don't call me beauty queen" She glared at Leo on last time and walked back to camp.

After a few minutes, Leo came down from the tree.

" Oh well, Valdez. Just pray to Aphrodite she would say yes." He told himself and walked to the forges.

* * *

At school, Sadie was talking to some of her friends at the back of the school.

_There she is_ Leo thought. He sighed _ It's now or never._ He walked to Sadie.

" Hey Sadie!" He called. The said girl said bye to her friends and whip her head to see the son of Hephaestus running towards her.

" Yeah Valdez. What's up?" She smiled. Leo's heart did a back flip.

" Olympus " He answered.

She laughed. _Her laugh_ Leo thought. He was in a daze.

After Sadie stopped laughing, she said " Okay, Leo. What you need?"

" Uhm...you know about the dance in Friday night, right?" Leo asked. Sadie nodded.

" Yeah."

" Uhm..ah...and..."

" Yes, Valdez?"

" Can you be my date for the dance?"

Sadie stood there shock as she can be. While Leo is mentally hitting himself. _ Great, I scared her. Be prepared for a Sadie Kick_.

Instead, he got a kiss on the cheek. Leo stood there, surprised by her actions and grinned like Crazy.

When he got to his senses. He looked at Sadie who has her back turned on him and waved " Pick me up at seven!"

Leo had just his best moment of his life.

* * *

Her arm looped around his, having her as his date. Their best event ever.

When it was the slow dance, They danced at the middle of the gym.

Sadie wore a simple shimmering Black dress with black rhinestone shoes. Leo had a gentleman's outfit, which, he needed to thank the Stolls for stealing him one.

" This has been my best night, Valdez" Sadie looked up to him. Leo was grinning like a mad man.

" Oh stop your grinning, you look like a chesshire cat." She said. they laughed.

" Sadie" Leo started.

" Yeah?"

" I love you" He kissed her. Surprising him, she kissed back.

" I love you too, Valdez" Sadie said. Leo's head above her's.

" Can you stop calling me by my last name?" He asked. Sadie grinned.

" You can't make me" Leo smiles at this.

" Girlfriend?" Leo asked.

" Hello to you too, Boyfriend." Sadie said.

and they kissed again.

* * *

**ice-destiny, hope you enjoy this one-shot. Thank you for being an awesome friend and a fanwarrior at heart!**

**And other readers: Hope you enjoy this Fan fic. Review, Favorite, and Follow. **

**~ Anna Y.**


End file.
